Kimura Katsumi
"How could they muder those poor. . .trees?!" - Kimura Katsumi Kimura Katsumi is a Shinigami and currently 20th Seat of the 3rd Division. Story Katsumi doesn't remember anything about his past life well. The only thing he remembers entirely are his last moments. The boy was killed by a hollow at the age of eight. A shinigami had arrived just in time to save Katsumi's family, but not Katsumi himself. The boy arrived in the beggarly 57th district of Rukongai. He was found by a group of rowdy children, who were soon to become his second family. All of the children in the bunch shared their burdens. They stole food, clothes, water and utensils together; they ate together, fought together and slept under one abandoned roof. Some children were admired in the group for their strength and toughness. Daichi was one such child, and he was befriended by Katsumi. Both of them had the same goals: becoming shinigami. Katsumi and Daichi were seen training together plenty of times, and both of them got enrolled into the Spirit Academy. On their last day in Rukongai, the pair was given one thing by the pack. It was the scarf which Katsumi wears at certain times. At the academy, the noble students didn't think very much of 'lowlifes' who came from lower Rukongai. They bothered them a lot, and this is the reason Katsumi has an extremely bad grudge against nobles. Studying-wise, Katsumi was a topper at speed classes, good at hand-to-hand practicals, below average at swordsmanship and worst at kidou. Although Katsumi trained a whole lot to improve his kidou skill, he could only make it a little bit better. The boy graduated in 6 years, but Daichi was held back. Daichi forced Katsumi to take the white scarf because he was clearly better than him. Appearance Katsumi has a somewhat tall but thin body. He is 5'6'' high and weighs around 110 lbs. His sharp-featured face is tanned and the boy likes to keep five-sixths of his nose covered by a rather wide strand of his navy blue, shoulder-length hair. The bright-green eyed shinigami wears a standard shihakushou and, on certain occasions, a white scarf, which is one of the boy's most precious possessions. Personality Katsumi is a person who can tend to be uncertain on many occasions and confident on others. He is usually confident at work until he commits a mistake, in which case he'll become very nervous. He also feels insecure when he is given the leadership of something, but very confident while being commanded. Additionally, the boy feels nervous while in crowds, while under pressure and when he feels that he didn't hear instructions properly. But the shinigami has a bright side, too. He is outgoing, respectful and is an extremely passionate and loyal friend. Though he talks politely most of the time, his jokes may not be as mannerly. The boy makes them at the most unexpected of times. Katsumi has a close attachment with nature, seeing as he spends most of his leisure time in the great oEditing Kimura Katsumi - Halcyon Days Wikiutdoors. Katsumi is a very enthusiastic fighter; he combines stealth and wit to overpower the enemy both physically and mentally. He takes training very seriously, spending hours on end training his mind and body to the utmost standards. Zanpakutou Sealed Form The sealed state of Katsumi's zanpakutou is like every other Katana. Both the sheathe and tsukaito are the same shade of red. Zanpakutou Spirit Tsutadora has the body of a tiger with mostly white, partially orange fur. He has fox ears and a pair of huge off-white wings whose outer parts are made of leaves. His tail is made up of leaved jungle ivy whose colour is similar to his and his wielder's eyes. His claws are of a crimson shade which matches his sealed form's hilt and sheathe's colour. Shikai: Tsutadora :'Release phrase': "Moedete Kariosoe, Tsutadora." : : :'Appearance': When the release command is said, Katsumi's katana glows in a white light. From then on, the light becomes smaller and smaller until it completely vanishes, leaving a karambit behind. The knife's handle is of a red colour with black stripes scattered around it. : : :'Ryokushu': In its released state, Tsutatora has the ability to implant seeds into any inanimate object it comes into contact with. Each seed costs 100 reiatsu, and for every 2000 connection gained, Katsumi may plant an additional seed per stroke. Over a period of 2 turns, the planted seeds grow into long vines of ivy. The maximum length for any one vine is 10 feet. : : : '''Ichiboku No Jiyuu': By expending 2% of his reiatsu, Katsumi may choose to animate either a maximum of 10 vines or to manipulate naturally occuring foliage within a radius of 50 feet for one turn. The vines are capable of grappling, manipulating objects, or even lashing out in a fashion similar to his own zanpakutou. Bankai Not yet achieved Trivia *Despite being a seated officer, Katsumi has only battled and purified one hollow to date. *Katsumi can be classified as an extremist tree-hugger. Gallery Category:Shinigami Category:Third Division